Ogoniasta Bestia
thumb|250px|Ogoniaste Demony i ich Jinchūriki Ogoniaste bestie (jap. 尾獣, bijū) ‒ dziewięć masywnych skupisk czakry zamkniętych w postaci ogromnych zwierząt o różnej liczbie ogonów (od jednego do dziewięciu), funkcjonujących jako broń masowej zagłady w mandze i anime Naruto. Opis Pierwszemu Hokage udało się przejąć kontrolę nad kilkoma z nich. Chcąc wyważyć siły pięciu wielkich państw ninja, rozpoczął rozmowy z nimi i każdemu z nich przydzielił jedną bestię. Organizacja znana jako Akatsuki usiłuje schwytać wszystkie bestie i wykorzystać ich siłę do zaburzenia porządku na świecie. Nie wiadomo, czy siła bestii jest wprost proporcjonalna do liczby posiadanych przez nią ogonów (bestia o jednym ogonie jest najsłabsza, a o dziewięciu ‒ najsilniejsza), ponieważ Deidara stwierdził, że Gaara (który nosił w sobie teoretycznie najsłabszą z ogoniastych bestii) był silniejszy od któregoś z poprzednich jinchūriki. W porównaniu do ludzi posiadają one ogromne ilości czakry, z których jinchūriki może nauczyć się korzystać. Bestia i jego nosiciel są współzależni: bestia umiera, jeśli zginie jego nosiciel; z drugiej strony nosiciel również umiera, gdy zostanie oddzielony od bestii. ''Reibi'' (Tylko film) *Nazwa: Zeroogoniasty'' '' (零尾, Reibi) *Specjalne zdolności: wykrywanie złych emocji Shukaku *Nazwa: Jednoogoniasty Shukaku (一尾の守鶴, Ichibi no Shukaku)thumb|Shukaku. *Postać: Tanuki *Jinchūriki: Pierwszy jinchūriki Shukaku, Drugi jinchūriki Shukaku, Gaara *Specjalne zdolności: kontrola nad piaskiem i wiatrem *Seiyū: Hiroshi Iwasaki Bestia przypominająca tanuki. Został zapieczętowany przez Chiyo w nowo narodzonym Gaarze na polecenie ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. Miał być tajną bronią Suny, która wbrew oczekiwaniom Kage nie była łatwa do kontrolowania. Matatabi *Nazwa: Dwuogoniasty (二尾, Nibi)thumb|Matatabi. *Postać: Kot *Jinchūriki: Yugito Nii *Specjalne zdolności: zianie ogniem, ciało z niebieskich płomieni, elastyczne mięśnie Bestia o postaci niebieskoognistego kota o dwóch ogonach, nazywana również „żyjącym duchem”. Jego nosicielka Yugito Nii z Kumogakure potrafi w pełni się w niego zamienić. Isobu *Nazwa: Trójogoniasty (三尾, Sanbi)thumb|Isobu. *Postać: Żółw *Jinchūriki: Yagura, Rin *Specjalne zdolności: władza nad wodą, szybko pływa, produkuje rafę koralową. Bestia przypominająca wyglądem żółwia. Do jego złapania wyznaczono Deidarę i Tobiego. Jego nosicielem był Czwarty Mizukage. Sanbi zdołał się uwolnić, tym samym zabijając swego nosiciela. Son Gokū *Nazwa: Czworoogoniasty (四尾, Yonbi)thumb|Son Gokū. *Postać: Małpa *Jinchūriki: Rōshi Schwytany przez Kisame. W czasie walki Kisame musiał zmierzyć się z nowym żywiołem lawy (jap. 熔遁, yōton) powstałym z połączenia żywiołów ziemi (jap. 土遁, doton) i ognia (jap. 火遁, katon). Sam Kisame uznał walkę z jego jinchūriki jako jedną ze swoich najtrudniejszych. Kokuō *Nazwa: Pięcioogoniasty (五尾, Gobi)thumb|Kokuō. *Postać: Koń z głową delfina *Jinchūriki: Han Gobi jest prawdopodobnie pierwszym demonem schwytanym przez Akatsuki. Bestia przypominała białego, futrzastego konia z delfinią głową. Saiken *Nazwa: Sześcioogoniasty (八尾, Rokubi)thumb|Saiken. *Postać: Ślimak *Jinchūriki: Utakata To demon wyglądający jak sześcioogoniasty ślimak. Jego nosicielem był Utakata, shinobi z Kirigakure. Jego debiutem był występ w anime (w tak zwanych fillerach), gdzie razem ze swoim nosicielem, Utakatą, zatrzymał wybuch zakazanego jutsu w plecach Hotaru. Później Utakata został schwytany przez Paina, a Rokubi zapieczętowany przez całą organizację ‒ Akatsuki. Główną mocą Rokubi jest to, że potrafi rozprzestrzeniać się po ziemi ‒ dowodem jest „pokaz” tej mocy w anime, gdy ratuje Hotaru przed zakazanym jutsu (dokładniej przed jego wybuchem). Demon ten występuje tylko przez krótki czas w anime, dlatego nie wiemy o nim zbyt wiele. Z jego mocy została pokazana tylko ta z rozprzestrzenianiem – co nawet nie jest wystarczająco pokazane, aby powiedzieć o niej więcej. Chōmei *Nazwa: Siedmioogoniasty (七尾, Nanabi).thumb|Chōmei. Postać, zapieczętowany w Fū z Takigakure. Wygląda on jak olbrzymi niebieski latający żuk z siedmioma ogonami, które przypominają zielone skrzydełka owada; razem z siódmym ogonem, wyrastają one z odwłoku tego stworzenia. Zostało ono schwytane, a jego moc przeniesiona i zapieczętowana przez Akatsuki. Gyūki *Nazwa: Ośmioogoniasty (八尾, Hachibi)thumb|Gyūki. *Postać: ośmiornica o głowie wołu. *Jinchūriki: Killer B (jap. キラービー, Kirā Bī), shinobi z Kumogakure. Killer B to jeden z dwóch jinchūriki, który w pełni kontroluje swojego demona. Dobór słów bestii wskazuje na dużą zażyłość. Przypomina połączenie woła i ośmiornicy. Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych bestii. Kurama *Nazwa: Dziewięcioogoniasty (九尾, Kyūbi)thumb|Kurama. *Postać: Lis * Jinchūriki: Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze (Połowa Yin), Zetsu (Powoła Yin), Naruto Uzumaki (Połowa Yang, połowa Yin) *Specjalne zdolności: nieskończone ilości czakry, wielka siła, władza nad ogniem. Najpotężniejsza ze wszystkich bestii ‒ machnięciem ogona niszczył góry i powodował trzęsienia ziemi. Po zaatakowaniu Konohy Czwarty Hokage zapieczętował go w swoim nowo narodzonym synu Naruto, by ratować wioskę, za pomocą techniki Hakke no Fūin Shiki, poświęcając przy tym swoje życie. Bestia jest bystra i wymowna, ma ciętą, sadystyczną osobowość, poczucie sprawiedliwości i odrobinę honoru. Jego celem jest odnalezienie i zabicie Madary Uchihy, który kontrolował go i wykorzystał podczas walki z Pierwszym Hokage. Zachowanie Kuramy wskazuje na to, że boi się Madary, jednak darzy go szacunkiem. Shinju thumb|Jūbi. Dziesięcioogoniasty (十尾, Jūbi) jest protoplastą i źródłem wszystkich demonów. W okresie, gdy nie było jeszcze shinobi terroryzował świat siejąc śmierć i cierpienie. Sprzeciwił się temu Rikudō Sennin, który postanowił go pokonać. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, nie widząc innego rozwiązania, zapieczętował go w sobie, stając się tym samym pierwszym jinchūriki. Była to jedyna szansa na okiełznanie demona. Wiedział jednak, że istota tak potężna po jego śmierci wydostanie się z powrotem i powróci do siania śmierci na ziemi, dlatego pod koniec swojego życia użył całej pozostałej mu siły i podzielił Dziesięcioogoniastego na dziewięć mniejszych części. Puste ciało wysłał zaś w niebo używając techniki Chibaku Tensei, gdzie nie mogło dosięgnąć swojej mocy ‒ tak powstał księżyc. O jego wyglądzie niewiele na razie wiadomo (prawdopodobnie dowiemy się w finałowej walce), widzimy tylko jego cień. Wygląda na najbardziej humanoidalnego ze wszystkich ogoniastych bestii. Ma jedno oko, które intryguje, ponieważ wygląda jak połączenie Rinnegana z Sharinganem, nie wiadomo czy z powodu połączenia z Rikudou Saninem, czy będzie to inna koneksja. Najpewniej Gedō Mazō to jego ciało. Madara (wraz z Obito) chce złapać wszystkie demony, aby znów je połączyć wskrzeszając tym samym Dziesięcioogoniastego. Następnie chce zapieczętować go w sobie, stając się jego jinchūriki. Chce przez to zdobyć tak wielką moc, aby zamknąć w genjutsu wszystkich ludzi na ziemi, tworząc utopijny świat bez wojen, głodu i bólu przepełniony na wpół świadomymi cieniami ludzi. Ciekawostki *Kisame Hoshigaki i Obecny Raikage są często nazywani bezogoniastymi bestiami ze względu na pokłady czakry porównywalne do ogoniastych bestii. *Tylko sześć osób miało pełną kontrolę nad demonami. Są to Madara Uchiha (poprzez swój Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan), Obito Uchiha (poprzez swój Mangekyou Sharingan), Hashirama Senju (poprzez swój żywioł drewna) oraz pięciu jinchūriki: Yagura, Yugito Nii, Killer B, Naruto i Obito Uchiha (po zapieczętowaniu Juubiego). *W filmie kinowym Naruto Bonds jest ukazany zeroogoniasty demon, jednak nie zalicza się do demonów powstałych z Dziesięcioogoniastego. *W 572 rozdziale mangi przedstawione są wszystkie imiona demonów. *Według słów Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek wszystkie ogoniaste bestie mają powrócić do postaci Dziesięcioogoniastego jako dobre, bez nienawiści. Wszyskie z bestii sądzą, że stanie się to za sprawą Naruto, który jest dzieckiem przepowiedni. Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Postacie